


runaway with me? anytime (and he means it)

by Anonymous



Series: Koala's anon fics :) [4]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Runaway, cottagecore themes, they run away together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy asks ranboo to runaway with him.ranboo agrees readily.(takes place b4 ranboo n tubbo r married and b4 tommy goes to visit dream tht last time :D)
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Koala's anon fics :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	runaway with me? anytime (and he means it)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyy <33333
> 
> antis dni if ur here u were looking fr it (h8 encourages me tho so)

Tommy whined as he leaned farther into Ranboo's embrace, who was seated beside him. The two had been sitting there for hours now.

Tommy wasn't even sure where they were, all he knows is that Jack had yelled something at him and then all of a sudden he was back in exile with Dream standing over him. And so, obviously, Tommy had ran and ran and ran until he collapsed somewhere in a forest. Ranboo had been the one to find him, the only one to even bother looking for him, and the hybrid had helped calm Tommy down as much as he could before offering cuddles. Tommy had denied them but then Ranboo had said that it'd make him feel better if he got at least a hug from Tommy, and who was Tommy to deny him a hug? Of course, Tommy ended up melting into Ranboo completely once Ranboo had his arms around him, Tommy hadn't had physical contact since he was in exile. And that's how the two stayed.

Ranboo tilted his head so his cheek was resting on Tommy's head, "Are you feel better now, Tommy?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Nothing was ever wrong in the beginning, bitch."

"Alright." Ranboo didn't move his arm from where it was wrapped around Tommy. 

The two continued to sit like that until the sun started to set. "We should probably head back, Tommy."

Tommy puffed out a breath, "Do we have too?"

Ranboo chuckled, "Yeah, we do."

Tommy was quiet for a second before he looked up at Ranboo, "What if we just, didn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we just...left? Ran away to do our own thing."

Ranboo hummed before slowly nodding, "Alright, but...why me?"

"Because I like you, bitch."

Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows, "I...like you too?"

"No I-" Tommy groaned and sat up more, crawled into Ranboo's lap and grabbed Ranboo's face, pulling him into a rough kiss that softened when Ranboo started kissing him back. 

"Oh, that kind of like."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, big man. That type of like."

Ranboo was quiet before speaking up again, "So we're running away?" Tommy hummed, "Yeah, we can have a cottage and a farm. I'll build my towers."

"Yeah? I'll make us a flower garden. " Tommy set his head on Ranboo chest and simply breathed.

(They did all of what they planned and more. By the end of their second year they were getting married and were both happier than they had ever been in L'manburg or the smp. Tubbo would come visit when he could, which wasn't very often. It wasn't perfect but it was good enough.)


End file.
